Symphogear of the Wind
by Forgeravin
Summary: The threat of Noise has been one many have been trying to handle. With few succeeding, but notable one to succeed is Division 2. There Symphogear have been successful in combating the Noise. But this story isn't about Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris. This story is about a user named Uneru, and his Symphogear the Fragarach. (OC Pairing)
1. Chapter 1: The Runaway

Symphogear of the Wind

* * *

Chapter 1: The Runaway

The past give us insight to how far humanity has evolved. But it can also teach us and give us aid. For without past knowledge we might have never learned about many things we know today. The past can pave a way to the future, this is the same in this universe. As it starts as many Ubisoft do. It starts with a loss of life.

* * *

 _We are Uneru_

Ask yourself this. How would you react when you see you're parents killed? "Son...Run." What would go through you're head? This is quite sudden I know, but life will never allow you to take things easy. My name is Kosuki Uneru I'm 6 years old and only a few seconds ago I just became an orphan, and now on the run. Turning tail I start to run for my life. I rush out into the city streets people around me scared out of their lives.

Boss:( _points to Uneru_ ) Get the kid! We can't let him escape!

Goon: You heard him! Get after him!

Running as fast as I can, I speed past and onto the busy streets. "Help me! Help me!" A van comes out of the same alleyway that my parents died. The window opens up as guys start to open fire on me. I jump into a building, as they start gunning at the building. As I lay there I start to remember back to how this all happened.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier_

It was just another day in a hot summer day. Both of my parents are detectives in the police, and are often busy with their work. So I have a care taker at home most of the time. My parents had promised me a trip to a museum, that day. It was at the museum that I learn of the world's darkness.

Uneru:( _tugs_ ) Come on dad! I want to see the samurai armor!

Dad:( _chuckles_ ) Ok ok. I'm coming! I won't be going anywhere.

Mom:( _smiles_ ) He seems to have your endless reservoir energy.

"Come on!" I say grabbing my mom's hand and bringing them inside. I peer into the museum, and we head inside. Looking around my eyes just seem to gaze everywhere. "Hmm? Ah! There you two are!" I turn around to see the police chief walk up to us. "Chief? Why are you here?"

Chief:( _smiles_ ) I wanted to tell you something personally.( _looks to Uneru_ ) Is he your son?

Dad:( _nods_ ) Yeah.

Chief:( _rubs him on the head_ ) Heh heh. Looks just like ya. But I need to talk to your parents privately.

"How about you go check out the samurai armor." My dad recommends as I give a quick nod and I head to the Edo history hall.

* * *

 _We are observer_

The two walk into a separate hall of the museum where Kazanari Yatsuhiro waits for them. "Mr. and Miss. Kosuki." The two bow to him, "Yatsuhiro san. Is this about "that" sir?" Yatsuhiro silently nods. "Chief leave us." The chief gives a small bow as he leaves, walking over to the entrance he takes out his phone and dials a number.

Chief: Hey it's me... Yeah I need a hit. It's those two. Ok good. Yes it's gonna be there, don't worry if anyone tells them you can kill them as well.

Yatsuhiro:( _looks at painting_ ) I know this is not the best place to talk about this. But I fear that you're time is growing short. The Yami no Sakimori gang is on the move.

Dad: What do you mean?

Yatsuhiro:( _sighs_ ) There activity has been changing. They have been smuggling in weapons from out of the country. There selling them across the blackmarket.

Mom: My god. You think that they are gonna come for us soon? It's because of us that their activities have been made known to the public and the crackdown of many there operations.

Yatsuhiro:( _Looks to the two_ ) It's a high possibility. You haven't seen the end of this. I would recommend that you spend as much time with your son as you can. It may be you're last.

Dad: ….( _puts a hand on Yatsuhiro's shoulder_ ) We'll do that. But we may also be gone, we need someone to take care of our son. Our families will have to go into hiding. There won't be anyone else to take care of him but you.

Yatsu:( _-I decided to shorten this_ ) I'm not sure.

Dad:( _Smiles_ ) I know you can do this. You have a daughter don't you? It may be good for someone to be her friend.

Yatsuhiro pauses. Then with a sigh he nods, "Good. Now we are gonna go and have a fun day with our son." Dad says as the two head back to meet their son. Yatsuhiro looks at a painting, he clenches his fist. "Please may the three of you be safe."

* * *

 _Back in the present_ _We are Uneru_

After that we were attacked by a gang in an alleyway. The Police Chief was in on it and had ordered the attack. Which brings me back to now. The bullets stop. "Hurry! Sweep the building! Shoot on sight." I hear from outside as I crawl under a desk and curled up. As I get under I crush a piece of glass under my foot. "What was that?" I put a hand over my mouth to keep as quiet as possible. "It came from over here." I hold my breath. Please don't look under here. Please don't look under here. Then I hear something...It sounds like singing.

?: _Fragarach chun anrud singh~_

( _Starts playing: Knights of the Wind by Crush 40_ )

A gust of wind blows from inside. Wait. Wind? Inside? "What the? Is this wind?" One of the goons say. A goon jumps over the desk, I make a small gasp. The guy turns around and spots me. "Hey! He's over here.( _aims gun_ ) Night Night." But as he's about to shoot a gust of wind knocks over the desk and me, and his shot hits the desk. "Crap tha-" Another gust of wind knocks him into a pillar knocking him out. Out walks from the shadow a man donned in white armor. The armor looks like a knight's armor but much more modern. His eyes are bright red. I don't know why I didn't notice it before.

?:( _singing_ ) _And I live! To rule by the sword~ Slashing through the every inch of the power~ The power in you._

Goon:( _aims gun_ ) You son of a!

The goon opens fire on the man. The man puts up his arm as the wind blocks the bullets. "What the fu-?" The man reaches on his back, their in it's sheath is a blade. Taking it out, he slices the air as it launches the goon into a wall. " _That's all of them._ " The man says, he turn to me and walks over to me. I start moving back up against a wall.

( _End of theme_ )

Man:( _stops_ ) _I'm scaring you. Heh of course you would. You just saw your parents killed. Now you know of this worlds cruelty._

Uneru:( _looks down at ground_ ) Everyone I know. All the guys at the station, they were all in on this! I won't trust anyone anymore!( _tears up_ ) Even you!

The man just chuckled as he walks over and pats me on the head. " _Don't say that. There are still many people who you can trust. And you will meet them soon._ _You will choose your fate from here on out. And still have much of a future ahead of you._ " The man stands up and police cars drive up. The man glances at them...then back to me. " _Let it be your will, that will show you, salvation to your new life._ " As he says that the wind picks up again and it wraps around the man. After a moment the wind settles down and I'm left alone. Police bust into the building and run over to me.

Officer:( _puts a hand on Uneru's shoulder_ ) Are you ok.

Uneru:( _nods_ ) I'm...ok.

* * *

 _Location change: Police station_

I sit alone on a chair. "Hey! Let go of me!" I look up as the officers who were in on the gang work are being dragged away. "You son of a bitch!" The officers yell as the see me. I just look away trying to not look at them. "Move along you Corrupt fuck." Another non-corrupt officer says dragging them away. A figure walks up to me, and I look up to look at him.

Yatsu:( _walks up_ ) Well done. From your testimony, the extent of their gangs control has been shown. The Yami no Sakimori will soon be behind bars.( _turns to Uneru_ ) I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself. My name is Kazanari Yatsuhiro, and I'm the older brother to your new father.

Uneru:( _looks at Yatsu_ ) Why?

Yatsu:( _raises an eyebrow_ ) What?

Uneru:( _starts to cry_ ) Why did they do that? They were supposed to help people? Aren't they?

Yatsu:( _face saddens_ ) I'm sorry to say but... People can be bought. That is how people are corrupted, anger, sadness, greed, lust, gluttony, pride, envy, and sloth. The world is sad that way. But our will must be strong to stand with others. Only then will we be strong.

I jump out of my seat and wrap my arms around the man as I cry. The Yatsuhiro wraps his arms around me, "It's gonna be ok now." After a few seconds we break off, and I look back down. "Is something wrong?" "Just remembering the man who saved me."

Yatsu:( _raises an eyebrow_ ) By the man who saved you?

Uneru:( _nods_ ) A knight in white armor, he controlled the wind. He was the one who stopped the goons from hurting me. He told me that my will alone, will give me Salvation?

Yatsu:( _looks at Uneru_ ) Perhaps it's his way of telling you to defend and steel yourself to the darkness of the world.

Uneru:( _looks up_ ) What?

Yatsu:( _looks to Uneru_ ) The world is home to a lot of good, and evil. ( _smiles_ _stands up_ ) Now come. We're going home now.

I follow Yatsuhiro, I'm leaded out to a fancy car. A man in a suit opens the door for us. "Sir." He says, and the two of us get inside. "Take us home. Please feel free to sleep it's been a long day." I lay my head against the wall of the car, and I start to doze off, but with tears in my eyes. I feel a hand caress my head, as I fall asleep. "It's going to be ok...Sleep your sadness away." and I fall asleep.

* * *

End of chapter 1

Author's Note: From now on I will post on Sundays. Not because of scheduling but due to me always forgetting to post on the right day.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

Symphogear of the Wind

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Life

In the last chapter we met our protagonist Kosuki Uneru. And after a meeting with a mysterious Knight who saved him, and gave him a mask that would help him adapt to his new life. What troubles will he face, now that his old world has been turned on it's head?

* * *

 _We are Uneru_

Waking up I look around to see that I'm in a classic japanese style building. Obviously built with modern necessities. Sitting up I'm dressed in the same clothes as last night, black T-shirt, blue jeans, and my albeit broken phone. Also a fresh set of new clothes, are set next to me. Getting up and I start to change into them.

?:( _walks in_ ) Ah… G-Good-

A girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes walks in. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. She's wearing a long sleeved shirt and a light blue skirt. "M...morning." She stares at me as I'm half naked. Both of our faces turn bright red as I fumble to the ground trying to change. While she quickly runs out of the room and closes the door. "I'm so sorry!" After changing into my new clothes, I open the door, to see where I am. In front of my room is a wide open garden, with a small pond the girl is crouched down next to it. Her hands cover her face. _Phoo~_ Ok try and make things up. Keep a cool. Keep a cool~

Uenru:( _Bows_ ) I-I'm sorry!

Way to go me. She turns around, and she bows as well. "N-No! I'm sorry! I didn't check if you were awake!" The two of us straighten as she points at me. "You were the kid last night." I give a nod as I scratch the back of my head.

Uenru:( _sweatdrop_ ) ...Ah! Right I never told you my name. My name is Kosuki Uneru.( _bows_ ) Nice to meet you!

Tsubasa:( _Bows_ ) Ah! My name is Kazanari Tsubasa. Nice to meet you as well.

We look at each other again, before we both start to chuckle. "We sound so alike." I say, she beams back a wonderful smile. "Well now that the two of you are acquainted I would like you to meet someone." Turning I see Yasuhiro with another man. This man is a tall and muscular man with gold eyes, spiky red hair, and a goatee. He is wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pink tie with its end tucked into the left breast pocket of his shirt, light beige slacks and black and blue athletic shoes.

Yatsu: This is my brother, and your now your adopted father Kazanari Genjuro.

Genjuro:( _walks up_ ) Nice to meet you…... I'm sorry for your parents death.

Right….I can't run from the fact that they're gone now. I forgot about it….Damn it... Lowering my head I could feel my tears well up. That's when Genjuro gives me a hug, his warmth it...it….it's hard to breath. I can't breath! I start beating on his back as I try gasping for air. "Uncle Genjuro!" "Hmm?"

Uneru:( _out of breath_ ) Balghsgs~

Genjuro:( _sweatdrop_ ) Ah.

Yatsu:( _sighs_ ) You gripped him to tightly.

"Hey Uneru! Wake up!" Ok. Today is gonna be long day...That much is sure. Mom...Dad? Is this for the best?

* * *

 _Location Change Genjuros home_

I arrive at my new home. It's like Yatsuhiro's house, but it also looks to be some sort of Dojo? "Here's your new home Uneru. Let me show you around." Walking around, I find that this place is a man's home. "This is your new room. You may do with it as you please." Putting my stuff down I lay in the middle of the room, as I take in everything that's been happening over the past 48 hours. First my old home and family are taken away from me and killed, then I get adopted by a family that's from what I can see, is very rich. I meet there daughter and Yatsuhiro's brother, then I get moved into a new home in which I will be staying in.

Uneru:( _Sighs_ ) Why does my parents know such rich people? And why did they never tell me, about it?

After a while of pondering I decided to put it behind me. Sitting up I look over to a guitar that lies up to the wall. "Hmm?" Walking over to it I pick it up and I feel it. "This Guitar…( _sees note_ ) Hmm? This is from Uncle." Taking the note off and reading it, it says: Dear Uneru. I'm sorry for the sudden disappearance of our family but the work that your parents did forced us to move out of the country. But we were forced to leave you behind. Don't worry. No matter where we are, we will always be your family.

Uneru:( _puts note down_ ) I'm...Here alone. No family left.( _starts to cry_ ) Damn it….

"You're not alone." I turn to see Genjuro. "I know I may never be able to replace the part of your mother and father but I won't try to." Clenching the guitar in my arms I fall to my knees as I cry again. I'm so weak to still cry at this….

* * *

 _Time skip: 4 hours_ _We are Observer._

Genjuro sits in the living room looking over some papers. " _So is that the kid who was wrapped up in that gangs activity, is now your adopted son?_ " A man's voice asks as the White Knight walks out of the shadows. "Ah the Fragarach user. Morrigan Isabel." The armor flies into a white portal that appears above the knight revealing a woman with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a red velvet crystal around her neck. She has a flat chest, and she wears, a blue shirt, and long blue jeans.

Genjuro:( _chuckles_ ) Yes. But he seems quite attached to that speech you gave him.

Isabel:( _sits down_ ) Hey in the two decades I've been using this I've seen many like him. It gives someone like him comfort, from this dark world.( _puts hand over mouth_ ) _*Cough!* *Cough!*_ ( _looks at hand_ ) Well...Shit.

Genjuro:( _concerned face_ ) You mustn't use the Fargarch anymore. It will only kill you faster.

Isabel takes off the crystal and puts it on the table. Looking at the red blood on her hand she gives a sigh. "Yeah I know. At the very least I wish to find someone who could take it. I would like to at least train the person." Isabel leans back onto the ground with a sigh. The doors open and Uneru walks in. "Hey Genjuro when's...Oh who's he?" Isabel jolts back up in a seating position and slamming her fist onto the table.

Isabel:( _annoyed_ ) I'll have you know I'm a woman.

Uneru:( _backs up_ ) I-I…( _bows_ ) I'm sorry! You looked so much like a guy I thought you were a guy!

Isabel:( _surprised_ ) _Gah!_...( _depressed lines_ ) Right...It was because of my chest? Isn't it?

Uneru gives a little nod as Isabel slumps down more. "Uenru. What was it you were about to ask?" Genjuro asks, "I was going to ask when's Lunch?" Uneru asks, Isabel starts to sit up as well. "Oh? Mind if I join in? Might lift my spirits as well."

* * *

 _We are Uneru_

Genjuro begins to laugh. "I see. It is around that time. I shall make lunch then." Isabel's face seems to brighten up. "Your lucky kid, his foods pretty good. Despite it being quite big." ….Big?

 _Time skip 45 minutes_

"Here you are! Dig in!" Genjuro places down two massive plates of food. There's so much food! Can I even eat it all? ' _Let this be your salvation!_ ' The words of the White Knight echo through my head...I won't always have the pleasure of good food. I will pull through this and become stronger! I start to dig into the food.

Genjuro:( _chuckles_ ) Ha ha ha! I didn't even need to tell you.

Uneru:( _looks up_ ) Tell me phwat?( _What?_ )

Isabel:( _points to Uneru_ ) Hey. Don't talk with your mouth full.

Genjuro:( _cross arms_ ) All a man needs is to eat a lot, sleep, and train.( _points to Uneru_ ) And you're training will start tomorrow!

Uneru:( _coughs_ ) Wh-wait what?

Oh great….Well I guess it couldn't be worse than yesterday…

* * *

 _The next day_

…. "Good Morning Uneru!" The sheets covering me are pulled off of me. I slowly open my eyes and look to see Genjuro in running clothes. I look to the alarm clock next to me. "Wha-It's 5 AM?" Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, clothes are tossed on me. "Exactly. Bright and early! Were going for a run." ….Ok it's worse. Much worse. Changing into running clothes I'm rushed out onto the streets, and I start a run.

 _Time skip: 2 hours later_

Arriving back at home, I fall to my knees gasping for breath. "Gen-Ju-ro...Can...We stop now?" Genjuro pats me on the back. "It's ok now. Were done. For now we are only doing runs." I sigh happily as I set off to the showers.

 _Time skip: 10 minutes later_

Getting out of the shower I start to feel how sore I am. I've never have put my body through so much physical activities before now. I've kinda always been a bit of an quiet guy. Only around my parents do I feel comfortable talking. Altho I've been forced to further my limits, I head back to my room. Seeing the guitar I walk over and grab it. Taking the guitar pin I start to play a little with it. The more I play the more I got into it. Lyrics flow out of me like water down a river.

( _Starts playing Fighter form: KANA-BOON_ ) ( _English Lyrics form Lyrical Nonsense_ )

Somebody's screams are crumbling away...  
Each time you step forward, you can hear sounds of pain.  
You've grown so used to hearing the fragments of that wailing voice...  
You've known from the start that it was your voice all along.

Your brilliance is fleeting,  
Like a flower blooming on the battlefield.  
So live beautifully, fair Warrior!

A lonely fighter,  
Devoid of love... amidst unending decay...  
Even if you can't reach eternity, ( _Oh woh~ Oh woh_ ) keep on fighting!  
Go now! To a world free of grief, sins, and pain...  
Even if you can't reach eternity, reach out your hand, Fighter!

I stop, a face looks through the lines of the door…. "T-Tsubasa-san?" I ask as she turns away, the door opens wide as Isabel walks in. "Heh. Guess you had yourself an audience. That was pretty good kid. Ya mind if you sang a little more?" Pausing for a moment I nod and picking up the guitar I start to play again...Perhaps things could change. For the better.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming Freinds

Symphogear of the Wind

* * *

Chapter 3: Becoming Friends.

In the last chapter Uneru settled in with his new adopted father. Kazanari Genjuro. But Uneru's family hasn't forgotten about him and sent him one last present. Their Uncle's guitar, and while playing it he notices Tsubasa listing in. Soon after Isabel a friend of Genjuro comes in listen.

* * *

 _We are Isabel_

 _You drown amidst an agony no one else can fathom...  
The battlefield of solitude is an ocean, expansive as the cosmos.  
You may wait for the call,  
That would summon you somewhere other than here...  
But God has already turned away, departing into the darkness._

 _Your brilliance is fleeting,  
So until you burn all the way out,  
Live beautifully, fair Warrior!_

 _A lonely fighter,  
Devoid of love... amidst unending decay...  
Even if you can't reach eternity, (Oh woh~ Oh woh) keep struggling!  
Go now! Break free from the strings controlling you...  
Without waiting for permission, head somewhere other than here!_

Finishing the song Uneru-kun puts his guitar down and stands up. "I need to go to the bathroom." He says, speed walking out of the room with both hands on his groin. Heh. Kids...Hmm? I take out the Fragarach to see it's glowing...No way. Is it possible? Could he be the next one to use this? Hmm….

* * *

 _We are Uneru_ _Time skip: 2 months_

"Something up Genjuro?" I ask walking in and sitting down at the dinner table. He's going through tons of paperwork and has been looking quite stressed recently. "Oh...That. Well I'm finalising the papers for a test that I would like you and Tsubasa to take part in." Test? What kind of test? I really don't know what it is but. It's gotta be something that would put him a good position.

Uneru:( _slow nod_ ) Ok. I guess but I wonder why me?

Genjuro: You'll find out soon.

Hmm?

 _Time skip: 2 days later_

We walk into a large metal facility. "Is this?" I mumble, "This is where I work." Genjuro says as we arrive at a metal door with guards defending it. "Sir. Welcome. The scientists are waiting for you two inside." The guards salute and the door opens. Walking in I notice lots of scientist typing at a computer. Up near the window is Tsubasa, and inside another room are two crystals held in glass tubes.

Uneru:( _waves_ ) Hello again Tsubasa-san.

Tsubasa:( _turns and smiles_ ) Uneru-kun! Hi!

Scientist:( _walks over_ ) Ah good to see that the two of you are already acquainted. This test will happen in two separate rooms. Now don't worry, Tsubasa-kun you're just gonna activate something, that can help humanity. Uneru-kun we are gonna test your connection to another something that will also help humanity

Uneru:( _tilts head_ ) What will it do?

Scientist: If this test succeeds it could give us a weapon against the Noise.

So this is what Genjuro ment by I'll find out. Noise. An alien species that when in contact with humans turns them into carbon dust. Our weapons have no effect against them, but if what they're saying is true then we now have a chance against them. "Uneru-kun you're first. Come with me." I give a quick nod as we head into another room. There the crystal lies there by itself. In front of it a table and a guitar. "Take a seat." The scientist says and I walk over and sit down.

Scientist:( _takes out note pad_ ) Ok Uneru-kun, feel free to sing. Tell it you're feelings.

Uneru:( _points at crystal_ ) What is that?

Scientist: It's a blade known in legends as the Fragarach. It was said that no one could tell a lie or move, with Fragarach at his or her throat, that's how the name 'Answerer' was given to it. It was also said to place the wind at the user's command and could cut through any shield or wall, and had a piercing wound from which no man could recover.

Uneru:( _points to crystal_ ) You mean that there's a blade inside the tiny thing?

The scientist just chuckles. "Now I know that it doesn't make sense but when you get older you will. The Fragarach will make a humming sound when you are connecting with it." I give a quick nod and pick up the guitar I take a breath and I start to play.

( _Starts playing Fighter form: KANA-BOON_ ) ( _English Lyrics form Lyrical Nonsense_ )

 _Somebody's screams are crumbling away...  
Each time you step forward, you can hear sounds of pain.  
You've grown so used to hearing the fragments of that wailing voice...  
You've known from the start that it was your voice all along._

 _(crystal starts to glow)_

 _Your brilliance is fleeting,  
Like a flower blooming on the battlefield.  
So live beautifully, fair Warrior!_

 _A lonely fighter,  
Devoid of love... amidst unending decay...  
Even if you can't reach eternity, (Oh woh~ Oh woh) keep on fighting!  
Go now! To a world free of grief, sins, and pain...  
Even if you can't reach eternity, reach out your hand, Fighter!_

 _(crystal starts to let out small hum)_

 _You drown amidst an agony no one else can fathom...  
The battlefield of solitude is an ocean, expansive as the cosmos.  
You may wait for the call,  
That would summon you somewhere other than here...  
But God has already turned away, departing into the darkness._

 _Your brilliance is fleeting,  
So until you burn all the way out,  
Live beautifully, fair Warrior!_

 _A lonely fighter,  
Devoid of love... amidst unending decay...  
Even if you can't reach eternity, (Oh woh~ Oh woh) keep struggling!  
Go now! Break free from the strings controlling you...  
Without waiting for permission, head somewhere other than here!_

( _crystal shines, and hums loudly_ )

Putting down the guitar I look up to see the Fragarach shining like a crystal being held up to a light. Which is kinda funny considering that it's in a crystal form. The tube opens, I turn around to the viewing glass as I notice all the scientists writing down notes, one seems completely dumbfounded. She wears a loose, short-sleeved light-green shirt with a buckle belt and a tight black mini skirt. She wears open-top pink shoes with slight heels and X-shaped straps. She also has straps in the shape of a butterfly. She's completely unable to say or write anything.

Woman's Voice: Nice job kid!

I turn around to see Isabel. "Miss Isabel! What are you?" She just rubs my head. "Don't worry about that. If lady luck is with us, then the next one should also be good." I'm leaded out of the room with the crystal in Isabel's hand.

* * *

 _Location Change: Separate room_

Watching as Tsubasa walks up to the Ame no Habaki. "It's ok. All you need to do is sing." Tsubasa puts her hands together as she starts to hum a tune. The tune is soft, kind, beautiful. I can't help but hum along, the scientist even the one who became absolutely stunned. The crystal starts to glow and hum just like before. "We have two success! We did it!" The scientists and workers smile and laugh with joy.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Here you are. The Fragarach and the Ame no Habaki are now yours." Isabel says handing the crystals now on a necklace over to the two of us. Tsubasa and I look to each other a big smile on both of our faces.

Genjuro:( _smiles_ ) Uneru, Tsubasa. The two of you will now be able to defend the world against the Noise. But you are still young, I will not force you into battle. It's your decision to go into battle. But if you do decide to battle I would like the two of you ready for battle.

Uneru:( _pauses_ ) Th-Then…

Genjuro:( _big smile_ ) Correct! The two of you will be training from now on!( _laughs_ )

Uneru:( _depressed lines_ ) Uhh~ As if I haven't had enough training already.

Tsubasa:( _tilts head_ ) How hard is Uncle Genjuros training?

Uneru:( _looks to Tsubasa_ ) Get ready to wake up early. Because we are gonna wake up at pretty early time.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Training to battle the Noise

Symphogear of the Wind

* * *

Chapter 4: Training to battle the Noise

In the last chapter we see Uneru, and Tsubasa gain there symphogear. After which they begin their training. While Tsubasa stays in Japan to learn Japanese swords play, Isabel requests to have Uneru undergo the same training as her. After much deliberation they decide to allow it. But as a requirement, Isabel must come too, to be his mentor and to ensure his safety.

* * *

 _We are Uneru_

I stand at the docks of a Cruise ship. "So I won't see you for 4 years?" Tsubasa asks. I nod, "Yeah. but with what we are doing we are bound to meet each other again." In only one month that we have met we have learned a lot about each other, and have become friends. But due to our training I am to go on a trip around the world to learn combat styles.

Uneru:( _waves_ ) Well. Good bye for now. See ya!

Tsubasa:( _runs up to Uneru_ ) Wait! Here. It's something to give you good luck on your training.

Looking at my palm, I have a まもり charm( _Translation: Protection charm_ ) "Thanks!( _horns sound_ ) Gotta go! See ya!" Getting on the ship I wave goodbye to Tsubasa and Genjuro. "Ok. Let's get our stuff to our rooms." Isabel says.

 _Time skip: That night_

"So what are we doing here again?" I ask as I'm sitting at a table under the night sky. Surrounding me are books, tons, and tons of books. "I'm your mentor now. Which means I not only need to train your body, but you're mind as well." Why do I feel like the next 4 years are gonna be a long ones?

* * *

After that the next four years were spent traveling the world. Once we arrived in america, Isabel and I traveled to Texas. There we met with a former mentor of Isabel who once trained her in boxing. I spent almost half a year there training under him and Isabel. On my final day I fought against a professional boxer that also once trained under the mentor.

Pro:( _battle stance_ ) Look kid, even though you are young I won't hold back, teach didnt for me. It will be the same for you.

Uneru:( _Takes a deep breath exhales_ ) Ok let's do this.

The Pro launched his fits towards me, because of my small stature, and ability to run. I block when I can and dodge his attacks. I find an opening, throwing a fist he puts up his arms blocking the attack. I jump to the side and throw a punch hitting him in the waist. The pro throws his fist to the side, I jump up and knock him down to the ground. "Stop! Uneru wins!" The pro gets back up and smiles.

Pro: Nice job kid.

Uneru:( _bows_ ) Thank you. It was a good fight.

Pro:( _puts out hand_ ) I hope for the best for you.

Uneru:( _shakes hand_ ) Thank you.

* * *

Then we went to africa so that I would learn about bow staff combat. But I learned about two different combat styles as a result. The first was bow staff, and the other is combat with a Benin blade.( _Note: What Spin Blade means that you can swing a blade in a round pattern from the handle._ ) From there I went to egypt, there I learned more about possible history of the Noise, along with learning how to use a curved blade. After I went to rome, where I learned to fight with a spear, also I learned how to cook. It's from there I traveled to Europe. I learned about fencing, and bow and arrow. I didn't see a reason but I learned about it. Then I traveled to Russia where I learned about axe throwing. Traveling I went to Scotland where I learned about broadsword fighting, then it was to mongolia where I learned about tossing a spear. I traveled to China and to a Shaolin temple I went to learn about Shaolin. By then I was about 10 years of age, and my 4 year long traveling was going to end.

* * *

 _Location change: japan_

Getting off the cruise ship, I have returned to Japan again. After four long years, have at last we have returned. "Excited to get back home huh?" Isabel asks. Nodding a car pulls up, out steps Genjuro, and Miss Ryoko. "I'm sorry to spoil your return but the Noise are attacking and Tsubasa can't handle herself on her own." Isabel and I just look at each other, giving a nod we jump into the car and we drive off to where the battle is going on.

 _Location change: Japan air base_

Arriving at the Japan air base, the place is up in flame and smoke. Taking out the Fragarach I sing. " _Fragarach chun anrud singh~_ " Flinging the crystal in a circle above my head a light circle appears above me. The circle opens up beams light down on me, an armor dawns on me. The armor I donned, in the same white armor. The armor is reminiscent of a knight in wolf armor. The armor is high tech, in that if fist me perfectly and has no clear opening gap. A white cloak covers down to my lower legs. The eyes turn from red, to blue.

Uneru:( _takes out blade_ ) Ok. Let's do this!

Charging forwards I notice the Noise surrounding Tsubasa. A port on my back opens up, a handle pops out. Grabbing the handle and pulling it out, as I do a blade latches on. "I YAAAAH~!" The wind is at my command, and I pressurise my feet under me as I launch myself forwards. Spinning around I slicle through a legion of Noise. Stopping in front of Tsubasa we stand back to back. "Ready?" I asks. "Always."

( _Starts playing: Free_ )

The handle of the blade extends making it into a bladed staff. The Noise charge towards us and we start to cut them down. I put the bottom of my staff on the ground as I lift myself up into the air. Jumping up two ports on the side of my waist opens up, I pull out two small blades. Attaching them to my arms I fall to the ground spinning around like a top.

" **Tornado of Blades!** "

I cut two Noise down as I land, jumping up I slice the Noise by their heads. I land and slide across the ground. Entering a roll, I stop in front of a metal door. Standing up I turn my head. Seeing that a good large horde of Noise has formed behind me. I turn around and take a breath, exhaling the wind picks up the staff that I had dropped, when I jumped up. The wind make the staff fly to the right of the Noise, it starts to spin and flies through the Noise destroying them.

" **Spiral Staff!** "

The blades on my arms fold onto my arm. Putting out my left hand I catch my staff, and I dash forwards. Forming the wind around the tip of my staff I create a wind drill and I burst right through a crowd of Noise.

" **Turbine Drill!** "

I flick with my arm as the wind around my staff dissipates and returns. Letting out a sigh, I look over to Tsubasa who's handling herself. She goes into a handstand as blades on the side of her shoes fold out. She starts to spin around cutting down the Noise.

" **Reverse Rakshasa!** "

Then she jumps up into the air. Turning to look down towards the Noise, a thousand light blue energy blades appears in the sky. Gesturing her arm down towards the Noise, the blades fall down upon the Noise. They destroy the remaining Noise.

" **One Thousand Tears!** "

I smile and walk past the Carbon and up to Tsubasa, who had landed on the ground and takes a breath. Putting a hand out to her, she takes my hand as I lift her to her feet. "Nice job." I say. "You too." That's when one last giant Noise appears.

Uneru:( _Redies blade_ ) Ok. Let's not say anything until we know that there's no one left.

Tsubasa:( _nods_ ) Yeah.

The two of jump into the air, Tsubasa transforms her sword into a much larger sword and she winds delivering a slash laced with blue lightning.

" **Azure Flash!** "

It knocks back the Noise, I launch up with help from the wind. Taking out the blades from my arms and attaching them to my left foot, the blades extend past my foot. Wind forms around my leg and I drop towards the Giant Noise. Making impact I smash through the Noise and I break through to the other side. I give a little sigh as I turn around.

" **Turbine Drop!** "

* * *

 _Later at Genjuros house_

I arrive back at Genjuros home and I give a big smile of relief. I'm home, at last. Walking through the doors I rush to my room and I find everything as I left it. "It's good to be back." I drop my stuff and I lie down on the ground as I let out a relieving sigh. "Ahh~きもち〜!" I look to my left and I see some more of my old stuff I kept at my old house. Getting up and walking over to it I take a look it's a picture of my family form 4 years ago, I smile as I look at it.

Uneru:( _smiles_ ) I'm home guys. I've been gone for 4 years but it's been a good 4 years.

Isabel:( _knocks_ ) Hey. Nice job today. Especially since this was both You and Tsubasa's first battle with the Noise.

Uneru:( _turns around_ ) Really? I could have guessed otherwise.

Genjuro:( _walks up_ ) And it's because of our victory that we are holding a victory party for the two of you!

"Oh. So when is it?" I ask, "At 8:30." Oh 8:30….Wait 8:30?! "That's in 20 minutes!" I start rushing around getting a fresh pair of clothes. "HA HA HA~!" God damn it Genjuro-san! You could have told me sooner! This is not good for my heart!

* * *

 _Location change: Div 2 HQ_

Arriving at the underground HQ, both me and Tsubasa are met with applause all around. "Congrats!" "We actually pushed back the Noise!" "Way to go!" "Another congratulatory comment!" I feel kinda...Nervous. I feel something get behind me, I turn to Tsubasa peeking out from behind me. "Heh heh. So. You to." I feel Tsubasa nod behind me. We slowly walk into the room and with people clapping. Everyone in the room is celebrating the first ever victory against the Noise.

Genjuro:( _smiles_ ) Now a toast to our two heros!

Uneru:( _sweatdrop_ ) No I don't think we-

Everyone: Cheers!

Too late….Well. This is only the beginning. It never ends this way.

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. No update

Hello everyone. Forge here, I put this out today to inform you all that I will not be putting up anything for a bit. I don't know if it will just be this week or I might be quite awhile. As I'm writing this, my grandma has just died. And now rests in peace. I don't know how long it will take before I can write and post again, but till then. Please, continue to read my work and give me criticisms. I love the feedback. thank you all for enjoying my work the past several years. And those of you who are new to my work, I hope that my work can give you a smile on a dreaded day.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5: Kanade

Symphogear of the Wind

* * *

Chapter 5: Kanade

In the last chapter our first arc comes to a close. All with a party celebrating the first ever victory against the Noise. Besides the worlds officials and those in Div 2, the world continues on with no change. We pick up 7 years after these events and the dawn of a new arc is about to begin.

* * *

 _We are Tsubasa_

Teacher:( _pointing to screen_ ) And in conclusion the writer Harper Lee, became much more well known with her book: To Kill a Mockingbird.( _bell rings_ ) That's class. Everyone please read chapter 1-4 by the end of the holidays.

I put away my books and writing materials, and I grab my bag and I head to the door.

"Hey Kazanari-san wait up!" A few of my fellow students rush over to join me.

"Are you heading home early?" They ask.

"Oh I'm meeting up with a friend." I say as I head for the gate.

Girl 1:( _smiles_ ) Is it that guy you're always with? You two are certainly close.

Girl 2:( _grins_ ) I wonder how far you two have gotten?

Tsubasa:( _flustered_ ) W-We haven't gone anywhere!

"Sure~" I puff my cheeks. _Seriously! I cant belive there just assuming that!_

"Sorry sorry. Well. See ya around miss Tsubasa!" I wave the girls goodbye and I head towards the gate. Waiting for me at the gate, and texting something on his phone, is my old friend Kosui Uneru. Looking up from his phone and looking to me, he smiles and waves at me.

Uneru:( _chuckles_ ) Hey Tubasa. How was school?

Tsubasa:( _Blushes_ ) G-Good.

* * *

 _We are Uneru_

"Hmm?" I look to Tsubasa and her face is flustered.

"Whats wrong?" I ask. _She's burning up. Either the girls teased her or she's not feeling well… It's mostly likely the first one. This guy ain't no Anime Harem idiot!_

"N-No I'm just teased by a few other students." _Ah. Called it._

"Well don't worry about them." As we walk through the city and we head back to our home.

Tsubasa:( _turns to Uneru_ ) So. Have you decided on where you should go for high school?

Uneru:( _shrugs_ ) No. Not yet. I'm still figuring out. Besides I still have another year to decide.

Tsubasa:( _looks down_ ) I see…

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing." I hear my phone ring, I take it out and answer it.

"Hello?" "We need you two to come in." I turn to Tsubasa, we exchange a nod and we rush to Div 2's HQ.

* * *

 _Location Change: Div 2 HQ_

We arrive at HQ, running into the room Genjuro tossing us our Symphogear Crystals.

"Sorry to drop this on you both, but we need you to deploy now!" The two of us nod and we leave the room again to the helipad. Getting onto the helicopter we fly off.

Genjuro:( _Over comms_ ) 3 hours ago we got a report that a research site for Division 2 is under attack by Noise. We need to get down there and evacuate the civilian, and recover any intel that we can salvage.

Uneru:( _holding crystal_ ) Understood. Anything else?

Genjuro: There are two groups of Noise attacking the facility. Tsubasa you are going into the main facility, Uneru-kun you are handling the dig site.

Tsubasa and Uneru:( _nodding_ ) Rodger!

The two of us jump out of the helicopter and we freefall through the sky.

" _Fragarach chun anrud singh~_ "

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron~_ "

We change into our Symphogear's, and we crash down.

"The dig site is to the right, Left is the facility go!" Genjuro says through our mics.

"Right." The two of us part ways as we head to our locations. Arriving at the location I notice a massive amounts of Noise clumped up around a girl.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

( _starts playing: The Stains Of Time_ )

Jumping up into the sky I take out two blades and attach them to my gauntlets. The blade on my left hand is facing forwards, and the right hand has the blade facing backwards. I command the wind to start spinning me around.

" **Top Spin Tornado Strike!** "

Landing on the ground I send a shock waves out blasting away Noise and they turn into carbon. Running up to the girl I see that she's hiding under some rubble.

"Are you ok?"

"My parent their-" I grab the girl's hand and pull her out. She looks to be a year older than me, she is a tall girl who has long fluffy red hair that falls down to her waist and red eyes. She wears a short sleeveless and collar-bearing green shirt and denim short-shorts.

"I can't find my parents! I- Ah! Look out!" Turning around a Noise launches himself towards me. Slashing with my left arm the Noise turns to carbon. More Noise form up to launch an attack towards me. Detaching both blades from my arms I attach the hilt's and extend them out. They launched towards me and I spin the blade in my hand. The Noise are sliced down to size, I stop the blade and Throw it at the Noise. I pick up the girl and put her over my shoulder.

Girl:( _struggling_ ) Hey what are you doing! We need to find my parents!

Uneru:( _Grabs blade_ ) We need to get you out of here first. Hold on!

I jump up, with a boost with air. Jumping up to the top of a building I put her down.

"Get inside. I'll find you're folks I swear."

"O-Okay."

( _end of theme_ )

She turns and heads inside.

"Uneru-kun! We have detected a few more people in the second building." I turn to the other building.

"Rodger. I'm on my way." I charge forwards and jumps towards the building. Smashing through a window, I notice Noise blocking my way. I take my blade, detaching the hilts I attach them to my arms, I charge forwards and I slice through the Noise.

" **Hurricane Charge!** "

Blasting through the Noise I enter the welcome center where I see a room full of Noise, with a small group of researchers in the middle of the room.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" I gather the air around the blades, and I slam them into the ground sending a line of air creating a line through the Noise. I rush forwards and I get on my hands, blades fold out from my legs. _I'm borrowing your technique Tsubasa!_

" **Reverse Rakshasa!** "

My legs spiral though the Noise, their bodies crushing with a swift strike.

"Guraagh!" _Huh?_

"Aough!" "Kugh!" "Guraaah!" My eyes widen as I see the Noise cut down the researchers.

"RAAAAGH~!" I spin up even faster as I turn myself into a mini tornado picking up the Noise off the ground and slashing them apart.

" **Hellstorm!** "

Destroying the last of the Noise I run up to one of the researches.

"Hey! Are you ok?!" I catch him, but across his chest is a massive gash from a Noise. He slowly turns his head to me, and he grabs my armor, and mutters to me.

"P-Please...Save my daughter. K-keep her...Safe." _Oh no. Don't tell me..._ He starts to crumble to carbon. _He has to be the girl from earlier father._

"I will. I promise." The man smiles.

"Thank you…" He crumbles away as the wind picks up him and his colleagues into the air.

Genjuro: Uneru-kun! Get out of their! The Noise are converging on your position! Tubasa and the other girl have already left. Hurry!

Uneru:( _lifts hand up to ear_ ) Genjuro-san. When you say the Noise are converging do you mean all of them?

Genjuro: Yes. You need to get out of there! Now!

"Good. I want to kill all of them." I deploy two more blades into my palms.

"What? NO! You can't!" I stand up, and I ready my blades.

"Watch me old man." I say before cutting off the comms. _I don't want distractions._

( _Starts playing:_ _Lost November_ )

I charge forwards and I launch into the sky. I attach both blades to my legs and I put them together as I drop down, creating a massive wind turbine. Smashing into the ground, I send a massive shockwave destroying hundreds of Noise.

" **Hurricane Drop!** "

I stand up, a dark feeling starts to overtake me. I look at my hands as I see a pitch black substance consume me. All...I feel now...Is...Rage.

* * *

 _We are Tsubasa_

"RAAAAAGH!" A loud scream comes from below, looking out of the window. Uneru-kun is sucked up in a orb of wind. The orb starts to form arms, legs, and a head. Armor appears around the head, arms, legs, and body.

"A Wind Titan." I mutter from my lips, the titans helmet close up the face area with mask, and blood red eyes open.

"RAAAAGH!" Uneru starts rampaging across the area. I stare at the damage being done.

Tsubasa:( _puts hand up to mic_ ) Commander! What do we do?!

Genjuro:( _sighs_ ) I don't know.

Tsubasa: Ryoko-san! Do you know?!

Ryoko: Their is a possibility that someone with a close connection to him can calm him down. And that someone is You! Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: M-Me?!

"The two you you have known each other for 7 years haven't you?"

"W-Well yeah." I look out to Uneru-kun, he's already destroyed all the Noise and is just rampaging across the area. _Uneru..._

"Tsubasa you need get to him before he gets to a town." ….

"I understand." I take a few steps back, I ready up...I run then jump straight out of the helicopter.

( _end of theme_ )

As I free fall, Uneru-kun notices me and he swings his arm at me. Before it could hit me I manage to get myself above the arm, and I start to slide down the side of the arm. I jump into the wind holding the titan together as I'm taken up to the head. There I find Uneru, his body engulfed in a black substance.

"Uneru." I mutter looking at his blood red eyes.

Uneru:( _roars_ ) KILL THEM ALL!

Tsubasa:( _floats up_ ) Uneru. Their already dead. Stop this.

"KILL!" _I don't know what to do…_

"Why not a kiss?" I hear from Ryoko-san.

"What are you saying?! I can't do that!"

"Well I guess we just need to just wait for him to destroy everything then." … _.AGH! I hate myself!_ I grab onto Uneru-kun, and I pull my face close to his….

* * *

 _Location Change: Div 2 Medical Center We are Uneru_

"So what's the say doc?" I ask Ryoko-san who's overseeing my recovery.

"A bit of rest and you'll make a full recovery." _Sweet. This time here I'll be able to read up on To Kill a Mockingbird._

"Oh, but do know that you suffer from light Amnesia." Ryoko-san says while checking on a computer.

Uneru:( _looks up_ ) Is that so? That explains the gaps ...Hey did I miss anything I would define as important?

Ryoko:( _turns to Uneru_ ) No...Not in particular. Why?

Uneru:( _crosses arms_ ) Well...It just feels like I forgot something really important is all.

* **Snicker** * I look over to Ryoko-san whos trying not to laugh.

"Wh-What's so funny?" I turn to the door where Tsubasa is in the doorway.

"Oh hey Tsubasa! Listen. Did I do anything weird? Or did something weird happen to me?" Tsubasa is silent as she walks up to me.

"What? Need to tell me something?" She looks up, her face bright red and she has tears in her eyes. "Uneru! You Perv!" She raise her arm.

"W-Wait?! WHAT DID I DOOO~" And after that I had a bright red mark on my face…

* * *

End of Chapter 5

Finally! This series is back! I didn't know what else to post so I decided to bring this old gem back. Hope you enjoy it! And till next time! See you.


	7. Chapter 6: Induction and Introductions

Symphogear of the Wind

* * *

Chapter 6: Induction and Introductions

In the last chapter, we skipped ahead in the timeline by 7 years. Both Uneru and Tsubasa have grown, and after a Div 2 excavation team is completely destroyed by the Noise. There remains only one survivor, and her name is Amou Kanade. Her fate has now been intertwined with both Uneru and Tsubasa.

* * *

 _We are Uneru_

"What do you mean I need to stay out of the interrogation?" So the girl I saved down at the dig site, seems to have an affinity with our third Relic in our possession. The Spear of Zeus, Gungnir. So we are going to check with her about becoming our latest user.

"... _Sigh~_ Fine. But you had better not try to do anything stupid." _Stupid? I'm not that stupid._

 _Location Change: Interrogation room_

Walking in I come to a lone chair with the girl I saved. From the report her name is Amou Kanade. She was on vacation with her family here, when the Noise attacked. And now she's quite pissed about what happened.

"Damn it! Damn it! Let me out! Let me kill all of them!" ….. _Sheeh._

Uneru:( _sweatdrop_ ) Damn lady. Take a chi-

Genjuro:( _knocks Uneru on the head_ ) Be quite. I'll handle this.

… _.Ow._ I walk over to Tsubasa who's hiding behind Genjuro. In here besides us are doctors, and agents watching her as she struggles against her bindings, cursing up a storm. Kanade then ( _while still swearing_ ) demands the power to fight the Noise and slaughter them as revenge for the death of her family. She expresses, that she'll do whatever it takes to kill the Noise. As she finally stops talking Genjuro pats her head and hugs her, knowing what it will take to for her to become compatible with the Gungnir.

Uneru:( _smiles_ ) Welcome. Get ready to work your ass off!

Kanade:( _looks over_ ) What?

Tsubasa:( _hits Uneru_ ) Shut up! Don't mind him!

"Prepare your-Agh!" Genjuro pulls me back and out of the room.

"That's it! You're doing the cleaning of the house on your own for 2 weeks!" _No… No_

"Shit." After that I get conked over the head again for bad words.

* * *

 _Time skip: 1 week later Location Change: Genjuro's house We are Kanade_

It's been a week since I arrived at Div 2. And already I've been modified to better connect to my Symphogear. It was painful… But totally worth it.

"So along with Uneru-kun and Commander you will be living here." Tsubasa-chan is helping me bring my stuff into my new home. _This place isn't that bad._

"So when do we get to deploy?" _I'm eager to test out Gungnir._ Tsubasa-chan just seems to sigh.

"You need to train first Amou-san." _Eh? What's she getting at?_

Kanade:( _tilts head_ ) What do you mean Train?

Tsubasa:( _looks to Kanade_ ) Amou-san. Have you ever been in a proper fight before? Or have been trained to fight?

Kanade:( _smiles_ ) Yeah! Of course I have! Their was...Uh… Guess not….Well….No…( _Head droops_ ) No. I have not.

Tsubasa:( _Sigh_ ) As I thought. Well, I guess that's up to us to train you.

"Us?" Tsubasa nods as she points to the door just before the Garden area. Going through the doors I see Uneru-kun doing pull ups, while hanging upside down, and putting water from one bucket of water to another. And all in one motion.

"Whoa." Slips from my mouth as I look at him.

Tsubasa:( _crosses arms_ ) That's eleven years worth of training to get to where he is now. Same with me.

Kanade: That's impressive…( _looks down_ ) Hmmm...( _smiles_ ) Olala~

Tsubasa:( _turns to Kanade_ ) H-Huh? Are you even listening to me?

"Oh, I hear you...It's just." He's has one rocking body. When he was in that armor I couldn't tell how fit he was. But now, he's really good looking. Cute face, Nice body, nice personality. _I'm surprised that I haven't heard anything about him having a girlfriend. That is...Unless._ My gaze is turned to Tsubasa-chan.

Kanade:( _turns to Tsubasa_ ) Hey Tsubasa-chan? Are you Uneru-kun's Girlfriend?

Tsubasa:( _face turns red_ ) Wha! N-N-N-No! We are just f-f-f-friends! It's not… Like that.

Uneru: Oh hey you're back… Ah~ That's the last one...( _hops off_ ) Speaking of, you girls talking about me?( _picks up blade_ ) Oh hey! I learned a new technique! Check this out!

Uneru-kun, hits the side of the tree he was doing pull ups on. A small bunch of leaves fall from the tree. Putting a hand on the handle of the blade, a sound of air filling up the sheath. Grabbing the handle he swings, and slowly sheaths the blade. As he sheathes the blade a blast of air causes the leaves that fell to split into small squares, and fly off. But at the same time both Tsubasa-chan and my Skirt are floan up in the air…. _Th-This… Perv!_

"Heh how was AGH!" Uneru-kun pauses at the sight of our panties… Our skirts slowly floating back down. _He's dead._

Kanade:( _Cracks knuckles_ ) Hey. Tsubasa-chan, where should we start with my training?

Tsubasa:( _takes out blade_ ) Let's see...How about killing a pervert?

Uneru:( _backs up_ ) N-no! I'm sorry! I didn't...I'm dead aren't I? ….( _sighs_ ) Shit.

* * *

 _We are Uneru Time skip: That night_

"What happened this time?" Genjuro asks at the dinner table. _I can still feel the pain._

"Mistakes were made." I simply mumble as I eat. While not long lasting, I do have a big red slap mark, a black eye, and a pleased mind. _While it's true that I did not plan on that, it was a pleasant surprise. A surprise that had a painful outcome._

Gen:( _lifts head_ ) Oh. That right. I needed to hand you this. Here.( _passes file_ )

Uneru:( _opens file_ ) Hmm? A mission in ireland? What's going on there that requires our attention?

Gen:( _puts down chopsticks_ ) Well. A Symphogear branch there have been on some bad terms.

Kanade: So one could say that their on a brinkmanship.

Uneru:( _points_ ) Hey! Nice. But this doesn't have anything to do with nucks.( _turns to Gen_ ) But besides that. What does that have to do with us?

Gen: Well their recent actions to take down an organization that's trying to steal their research has been putting the Scottish government in a sacred state. To prove that this is the right move, they have asked for Div 2's assistance.

"So...When do I go?" I ask looking though the file papers.

"On thursday." I give a nod. I put down the papers and I dig into my food.

* * *

 _Time skip: 2 days later Location Change: Scotland_

One plane ride later… _I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do when I get back… But I should have this done by Saturday._ I walk across the Scottish landscape alone. With only enough my thoughts, and the sounds of the wind telling me where to go. _And you know my phone._ I walk around with my Symphogear, a small backpack with some food, and a Straw Hat, cause the area here is quite hot. I wouldn't want the light blinding me. Arriving at a bridge I stare across the bridge. I'm supposed to go across to meet my informant. _Once I meet up with Him or Her we are gonna move to the Organisations HQ._

Uneru:( _sighs_ ) Well. Better get going. It's gonna be a long walk across.

I step onto the first board, the wood creaks. _Oh..._

"That is not a good sound." And I start across the bridge. Having both hands on the rope holding the bridge, I start to gain a good amount of distance across it. Stepping on a board, it creaks and snaps. _Holy~!_

"Dou! Crap!" I pull myself up.

Uneru:( _slowly walking_ ) Take is slow. God… How long is this bridge?... Right~ I'm so used to having someone respond to me over the commons. But I don't now so I'm pretty much talking to myself now.

Sighing I continue across the bridge.

* * *

 _A Day Later…_

A day's worth of walking. I could barely sleep due to the bridge's planks breaking. But the sun is up and I hope to meet up with my informant soon. As I walk across I hear something in the distance... _Is that...Music?_ The music starts to get louder and louder. I cover my ears to block it. It's not that I dislike the music it's just I'm not really in the mood for music. A man walks up to me. He's taller than me, but looks younger around my age… He notices me he slows down and ends the song.

Man:( _looks down_ ) By the look on yer face, I can tell you like the pipes wii laddy.

He starts playing again as I cover my ears. The man is big and bulky. A about a foot taller than me. He has orange hair, light brown eyes, and he wears clothes that a scottish would wear. No doubt, and he had a deep scottish accent. I put up my hand and the Scotsman stops.

Uneru:( _rubbing ears_ ) Please I don't mean to interrupt, but am I close to the end of this bridge?

Man: Ha! Far from it. I've been trippin across this bridge for days now.

Uneru:( _surprised_ ) Days?! Just how long is this bridge?

Man:( _ponders_ ) The bridge is about a 3 days walk.

Uneru:( _surprised_ ) Th-Three? You mean you have been walking across this for 2 days now?

"Aye." I let out a sigh. _This is not gonna be good. Well I can't wait._

"It seems like I have a long way to go still. I'll be on my way." A walk a few steps, but I stop when the Scotsman doesn't move from his spot. I try to get around but to no avail.

"...Um...Excuse me." I ask the Scotsman. _Shouldn't have manners and help me past?_

"What do you expect me to do?" _Phoo~ This may take a bit of explanation….Well not really...I hope it's quick._

"Just stand aside." I ask.

Man:( _angered_ ) And Risk falling over the side for a perfect stranger? Away and Bail your head! You stand aside!

Uneru:( _points to other side_ ) My destination lies at the other end of this bridge.

Man:( _nods_ ) And you'll get their. After you back up, and I reach that end of the bridge first!

Uneru:( _looks back_ ) That would waste time. And time is what I don't have.

Man:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Soo. You think you think yer better than me, cause you're in a hurry. Well I'm in a hurry too, But no! You didn't think of that did ya? That I might be and equal. No~ You just consider yourself superior right off. You're Rude.

Uneru:( _shakes head_ ) You mistake my comment sir.

Man:( _Angered_ ) DO I?! You think I'm dumb too?

Uneru:( _facepalms_ ) No I-( _sighs_ ) Look. We are both in a hurry, so I shall hang on these planks and then you can walk right over.

Man: So you can get a look at me Kinth?!

Uneru: Wha? That is not what I am suggesting.( _sigh~_ ) Let me explain.

Man: So you say you plucky faced Hinut.

Uneru:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What did you just call me?

Man:( _angered._ ) So yer deff too you clad tailed honey drek. I'll tell you what we are gonna do. We'll fight for it. To the Finish.

 _Oh boy. This is gonna get violent….But that's for the next chapter! See ya!_

"What are you mumbling?" The scotsman asks

"Nothing." I quickly respond. _That could have been awkward._

* * *

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7: Soap Mactavish

Symphogear of the Wind

* * *

Chapter 7: Soap Mactavish

In the last chapter Kanade joins Div 2 in hopes to avenge her dead family. Arriving at Genjuro's home, Tsubasa introduces Kanade to Uneru and helps Kande move in. After an accidental pantie shot, and dinner. Uneru is sent to assist the Irish branch of Div 2, their dealing with a separate entity attacking and stealing Symphogear technology. We now return to Uneru face to face with a Scotsman barking at him.

* * *

 _We are Uneru_

Standing on this bridge is two men arguing who will cross. _And sadly. I am one of the two, this Scottish man is really pushy._ When I try to give a solution he shoots it down without a second thought. _Master. I'm trying to be flexible but he's just not letting me. I just can't figure him out, and I my patience is weighing. I really just wanna cut this guy… And why is this bridge so long and small?!_ I poked in the head by the man as he exclaims.

Man:( _annoyed_ ) So yer deff too, you clad tailed honey drek. I'll tell you what we are gonna do. We'll fight for it.( _spitting_ ) To the Finish.

Uneru:( _backs up_ ) Ew… Um... I do not think their is any need to-

Man:( _pokes Uneru_ ) Listen you Boony blethering nomething. The only way for you to get across this bridge, is to beat me in combat. So are you a man? Or a blearthing nothing like I know you are…..( _gets face to face_ ) I'm calling you a coward!

Uneru:( _firm_ ) Is that so? Too bad I fear, no man.

Man:( _backs up_ ) Oooh, that some tough talk coming from a man who wears a basket on his head.( _Uneru raises eyebrow_ ) I carry me Hages in a basket. You might make me shiver if you weren't dressed in a nightgown.

I look up at the hat covering my head from the sun. _Ok first off. I wear nothing close to a nightgown. And second. This 'Basket hat' is called a Kasa. A traditional Japanese style Hat. I bought it because of the sun, and I want a little reminder of home._ I think to myself as I become all the more irritated by this man. I'm only a second away from just gutting this guy.

Man:( _smiles_ ) Heh. You look like my nanny. You call that thing dangling off your neck a Necklace? Looks like one of those small jelly beans. You won't be hurting anyone with that thing around, you'd be better off using your backpack as a weapon. I'll show you a real weapon.

Grabbing his blade he pulls out a massive broadsword. "This here is the Singing Sword of Conaire Mór." T _he Singing Sword?! How does he have it? I mean I got my Fragarach from the Irish branch. But how did he get his hands on this?!_ Questions race though my head, but then get interrupted by the man again.

Man: What do ya think of that mr, Pajama wearing, basket face, Slipper welding, clyde, dre, drop miniude, glither upper, blethering, olper, shifter, fat headed, milk drinking, soy face, shot faced minude, sniveling worm, my hooting mod, vile stitching, colly bread taty!( _swings blade_ )

"None of that made a lick of sense!" I shout grabbing the Fragarach and taking it off my neck. The man swings at me, transforming the Fragarach into a two handed katana I block the attack. But the Man's strength forced the blade into my hat. "Heh heh heh." My kasa splits and falls into the abyss below. _Oh come on!_

Man:( _smiles_ ) Ha ha! You gonna weep now? Ha ha ha! Shall I pause while you mourn your hat? I can play a mellon cally too, to go with you're weeping.

 _That's it! Two can play at that game!_ I thrust forwards and I stap the air sack of the pipes he's carrying. Taking my blade I come back and thrust my blade inside the pipe. The air starts to escape from the bag, a sad sound coming out from it.

Man:( _angered_ ) You've done it now.( _tosses pipes aside_ ) I'm going to turn your head into a floor sifter!

Uneru:( _readies blade_ ) With that thing you call a blade?! It's more like a Butter knife, you're better off using those pipes you tossed off to the side!

"Oh, now yer dead!" Raising his blade the man attacks me, the two of us start going at it. At first I mainly go in the defencive, dodging his attacks, and blocking the one I can't get out of the way. _I need to figure out his strengths._ The man does a wide swings, I duck under the blade I then jump up. As I drop down I use the force to smash my blade into his, and a massive shit eating grin forms. _He's lowered his guard!_ I go on the offensive striking fast and hard against him. Using the area on his massive broadsword he blocks most of my attacks, but I'm still pushing him back. The man strikes at me but I step out of the way and the blade hits a plank. We both swing our blades at each other, going into a blade lock. _It's turned into a battle of strength._ At first I'm being the one pushed back by fast strikes. I then push back at the man, as he starts to back up.

Man:( _smiling_ ) Aye You got a bit of pip for a wee laddy… Even having a hidden sword. HA HA HA HA!

Uneru:( _disgusted face_ ) Oh god! You breath smells worse than Genjuros room after a long work out! Christ!

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Japan…_

* **Acho~!** * Genjuro let's out a massive sneeze into his arm, that surprises everyone in the room. "You ok commander?" Fujitaka asks. Genjuro lifts a finger to his nose. "I'm fine. Perhaps a bit sick through." Genjuro notes grabbing a tissue and cleaning his now nose.

Fujitaka:( _Turns to Genjuro_ ) Perhaps you should take tomorrow off.

Genjuro:( _sighs_ ) I think I'll do that.

* * *

 _Back with Uneru_

I break off the blade lock, and the man swings at me. I dodge the man's attack and I launch into the air again. "Hiyaaaa!" I scream as I slash at the Scotsman's blade a sound kiin~ would sound. _The hell?_ "The Tremendous Horse Cut technique should have destroyed your sword." _That blade of his should have been shattered! How?!_ "Magic rune's Laddy, this is a sacred sword! All them fancy moves will get you nowhere. So quit you're jumping around and get to fighting!" Thus we would go back at each other. _Duhh! It's the singing sword it's like a Symphogear! It's not so easily broken!_ The two of us continue to battle.

 _Time skip: 1 day later_

 _Holy shit...We've been fighting for a day now._ Both of us exhausted. "Ah heh. Prepare to meet your doom." The man tries to lift his sword but to no avail. "Ah~ I'll give you one more chance to give up." The man says. _God. I feel so honored._ I sarcastically think to myself. _Still to fight for almost an entire 12 hours is… Incredible but hard to even… Comprehend._

Uneru:( _out of breath_ ) Th-Thanks but…. I… Am… Not defeated. I… Will hold… My ground.

Man:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Hold your ground? You can barely hold your sword.

Uneru:( _smirks_ ) Then come get me.

"Wha! Ig I... A- Arggg~ seeing that I'm a sports man. I'll give you a moment to recuperate." A silence between us occurs. _Eh. Who am I to back down from a moment of respite after a WHOLE 12 HOURS OF NON STOP FIGHTING!_ After a few minutes of silence a loud sound of engines drags our attention away from each other. I turn to see a sort of bridge driving motorcycle. "Ok. How the hell does that even work?!" I shout as I get to my feet.

Man:( _looking around_ ) The Anti Symphogear organization Tartarus! Agh!( _points_ ) If you hadn't held me up I would have meet with the Div 2 informant.

Uneru: Hey! That's my- ( _Turns to Man_ ) Wait. Informant?( _points_ ) You're my informant?!

Man:( _turns to Uneru_ ) A wi man like you is the assistance?!

Uneru:( _sweatdrop_ ) You do realise that we were able to hold each other off for an entire day right?

"So what?" Something is launched by the Tartarus soldier coming to our right. A chain locks on my arm and it also attaches to the scot's man's arm. "Oh that's not good." I mumble as look to my left and then my right. _Who the hell made this stuff?!_ "We are in no condition to fight with these odds!" I tell to the man.

Man: Especially with a pajama wearing daisy strapped with me as a partner!

Uneru: Oh you're just filling me with confidence aren't you? ( _Looks side to side_ ) Aw man… We need to get out of here!

"Over the side!" The scotsman suggests. We both jump, but to opposite sides. The chain pulls back together. _Well...That worked out brilliantly._ "Leave it to a lover of basket hats to jump left instead of right." _Is this guy serious? How could I have known? Seriously, all this guy does is just talk, talk, talk!_ "I'm having second thoughts anyway." As he exclaims his worries. _Oh wait till I do this!_ I slash the planks under us as we fall. We splash into a lagoon, and we swim up to the surface.

Man:( _looks around_ ) Great job laddy. Do you have any idea where we are now?

Uneru:( _looks around_ ) Nope. I haven't the slightest clue… But on the bright side. At least we are away.

Man:( _turns to Uneur_ ) So what now smarty pants?

Uneru:( _looking around_ ) For the moment we are safe from those bounty hunters. We must find shelter before they find us. We are defenceless in this lagoon.

As I say that a half my Kasa floats by. _Oh no… I know what comes next._ "Ah Ha ha ha ha ha ha Oh ho ho ho ho!" He laughs, and just then the scotsman's pipes float by. A silence growing between us, and I know I just get the biggest grin ever. "Shut it!" The scotsman shouts, the fog around starts to move. "Their!" The two of us start towards land. "We'll be safer on land." We hide as the soldiers from tartarus converge on our position. _Man whoever was on R &D was really… Creative to say the least. Some of the stuff that they're using Robo gaters, lagoon surfing tread thing? And I'm sure they have more where they came from. _The soldiers spread out looking for us. "Let's move." I tell the Scotsman. "Aye." The two of us get up out of the bushes and we start moving out.

Man:( _walking_ ) Name?

Uneru:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Huh?

Man:( _groans_ ) You really are deaf. I asked what your name is you blithering nothing.

Uneru:( _sweatdrop_ ) You don't need to be so rude about it. My name is Kosuki Uneru.

Soap: Soap Mactavish….Heh. Uneru. Such a dumb name.

"Coming from someone named Soap." Soap turns and gives me a steer. "Touche." _Good, he realises how odd his own name is._ "So let me ask Soap. Why is Tatarus doing this? There seems to be no real reason for them to do this." _This entire time I can't seem to figure out why they are doing this?_ "Well. That really all started about….3 years ago." _That long? And without action? Oh this is gonna be good._ I think to myself as I notice a large amount of plant life stands before us.

Soap:( _takes out sword_ ) They were a group of radicals. Who believed that the Noise are god's messengers. And any of those who are killed by the Noise are sent into heaven.

Uneru:( _head lowers_ ) Oh… These people are just a bunch of crazy sacrificial people aren't they?

Soap:( _nods_ ) Aye. They didn't do much against our little operation. Till recently, they been picked up old prototype anti-Noise weaponry so they can be the vanguards of the Noise. Or so the've been yaping. They've been harassing our operations, they have caused more destruction wherever they go. So they found their base in this area. A member from the Japan branch of Div 2 was to be sent to help us… Hard to believe that it's you?!

Uneru:( _sweatdrop_ ) Are we really going over this again? Yes. I'm the one who as sent by Div 2 to assist you guys. I was send due to my past experience traveling, and knowledge of multiple languages.

Soap: Ah. That explains why you speak such good english.( _stops_ ) Were here.

Standing before us is a large metal wall. On it is a bunch of keep away posters. And religious garbel. "So this here is their base. If we take down Tartarus." _So… The approach is going Guns blazing? Apparently? I hope he has a plan for this._

* * *

End of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8: Like the Wind

Symphogear of the Wind

* * *

Chapter 8: Like the Wind

In the last chapter Uneru battled the scotsman known as Soap Mactavish. But the two are soon ambushed by the radical organization known as Tartarus. The two symphogear users fall into a lagoon where they move towards Tartarus organization's base.

* * *

 _We are Uneru_

Uneru:( _looking around_ ) There isn't an entrance...Well not in sight at least.

Soap: Then we'll make one.

Stabbing his sword into the wall, he cuts out a circle in the wall and kicks it down. _Okay… That's one way of doing it. I could have easily have launched us over the wall._ "They have a small town here. In the center of it is a base like church. If that's destroyed then their power is lost." _So break their faith then capture them. Nice._ "Ok. Let's go." We enter the town and and suffice to say it's a ghost town. That's when we hear the sound of engines coming towards town. "Hide!" We jump into a nearby outhouse. _Oh god it's cramped in here!_ "Shh! Shut it!" Soap tells me. After a bit of talk from the goons, the sound of them driving off. A silence grows around us. "I think they're gone." Soap says.

Uneru:( _raises an eyebrow_ ) Are you sure?

Soap:( _nods_ ) Aye. It's quite.

That's when I hear the sound of a missile launch towards us. "Crap! Hold on!" I create a wind barrier that defends us from the shrapnel and the blast. Now the soldiers have us surrounded. "Kill them!" Shouts one of the Tartarus goons. "Jump now!" I shout. The two of us jump into the air, and I keep the barrier that deflects the bullets. We land back on the ground our blades at the ready. But before we can slice anyone, we are pulled back by the chain. "This might not work." _We can't do battle like this. We're gonna get decimated._ "Of course it will work, we're a lethal pair." _That may be true but…_ "Behind you!" I shout pointing to a goon. Soap swings me around, smacking a guy, stabbing my blade into the ground I spin Soap around smacking two more guys.

Uneru:( _turns to Soap_ ) The bow relies on the arrow, the arrow relies on the arrow, but they are never tied together!

Soap:( _looking around_ ) That would be pointless now wouldn't it.

Uneru:( _nods_ ) Exactly! Together we are formidable but shackled our power is pointless! We must be free!

Soap:( _Smiles_ ) Aye free! Then we'll take them together!

That's when I notice a giant...cannon… "Wait what? Are you sure That's an anti-Noise weapon?" Soap responds with. "Aye. It's a Rail gun!" _What?! A railgun?!_ "Why? How would that even be considered a Anti-Noise weapon?" Soap just shrugs. "Argh! I know that's not important whatever.( _readies blade_ ) _Fragarach chun anrud singh~_ " The Fragarach armor appears on me.

Soap:( _smiles_ ) Oh! So that's what you can do! Well then. So will I!( _lifts blade_ ) _Amhrán chun an Lann~_

The Singing sword dawns armor on Soap. Similar to how the Fragarach is, that the armor is a modern form of the knights of old. But while mine is more made for speed, his is made for more brute force, and damage. The eyes of his helmet is a lime green. A cloak glows down the back of his armor. "Let's go!" I exclaim. The two of us turn to the rail gun being fired. We move our bodies out of the way, but the metal hits the chain breaking the metal. We land back on the ground. "Let's rock!" I shout as we charge towards the men of Tartarus.

( _Starts playing: Blow out_ )

Charging forwards I take out a second blade and attach it to the base of the first blade. "Raaagh!" I twirl the blade around, I slash through a crowd of goons as a blast launches them all about the town.

" **Concentrated Airwave!** "

Detaching both blades from each other and attaching them to my arms. I hear footsteps behind me, I quickly turn around and I start to cut them down. I focus air around the tips of the blade and I launch them as projectiles. Making contact the air blasts into walls and buildings. I turn around to see Soap cutting through waves of goons. "Not bad! But can you take all of them?" Soap asks. "Heh." I turn to my right as tanks begin to approach me. "I can do more than that." I shout as I detach both blades from my arms. Connecting the two together into a broad sword, the blade extends _into what I like to call a Tank Buster blade!_ "Eat this!" I use the air to propel myself towards the tanks, and also using air I use it to assist me in slicing through the Tanks.

" **Tank Buster Crash!** "

"Ooh. Now I can't fall behind!" Soap raises his blade as energy flows into it. "Raaagh~!" Energy forms into a broadsword. "Try this!" Slamming the blade into the ground it sends a wave of energy.

" **Singing Wave!** "

The wave blast through several building hitting the massive church, and it starts to fall apart. "Nice." I say, Soap nods in agreement. "It's time to end this Laddy!" We charge towards the remaining forces. "IyaaaahhhH~!" I shout. "YAAAAAH~!" Soap shouts. We charge towards the remaining Tatarus forces. The two of us start bashing, slashing and blasting all of the remaining goons.

 _Time skip: 5 hours later_

"You guys really weren't prepared for us." I say smirking at the Tataros leaders being loaded up into a transport vehicle. "Nice job Laddy." Soap says putting out his hand. "It was nice working with you." I say shaking his hand. "You Japs are to polite." _Different cultures, different traditions._ "It's called honor." I say with my armor disappearing into thin air. "Guess this is you leaving now then." I say crossing my arms.

Uneru:( _sighs_ ) Well I need to go back eventually.( _gets grabbed_ ) Wha-

Soap:( _Hugs Uneru_ ) Then let's go out drinking to commemorate our victory!

Uneru:( _Sweatdrop_ ) I-I'm old enough to drink.

Soap:( _laughs_ ) I ment as in having food and drinking!

"Oh...Ok." Soap says dragging me over to one of the cars. _I just hope he means what he says._

* * *

 _Location Change: Bar_

I sit at the bar table, in awe of everyone. All of the adults are getting drunk, and Soap is having what I like to think is soda. But I'm sure he's getting drunk with the adults as well. Soap is having all the same attributes of being drunk. _I keep forgetting that all cultures have their weird moments._ "Hey. * _Hic!_ * Check out my sword!" _Wait. That guys doesn't hav- Oh god that a Dick!_ I look away as I tell the man in front of me. "Jesus! Pull up your pants!" I shout covering my eyes. "You pull up you're * _Hic!_ * Pahnts!" _Ok. At that point that wasn't even english._

Everyone: Drink up Uneru!

Uneru:( _sweatdrop_ ) I-I'm good thanks.( _whispering_ ) Someone help me. Please?

* * *

 _Location change: Tokyo Japan Genjuros mansion_

" _Sigh~_ " I set down my luggage and a large wood crate in the entrance of the house. "Welcome home, Uneru." Genjuro says waking up in his workout clothes. "Kanade-san's training?" I ask with Genjuro nodding. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm gonna relax in my room. Tell me when it's dinner kay? Thanks." I drag my stuff back to my room. Setting it all down, before I fall down on my back as I have many times before… _Dear god that was in incredibly tiring._

?:( _Enters room_ ) Hey! How you doing?

Uneru:( _looks at Kanade_ ) Hi. I'm relaxing after dealing with crazy people and being dragged to a bar you?

Kanade:( _chuckles_ ) Whoa. Good to see you back too. What's with the create?

Uneru:( _gets up_ ) Huh? Oh. That, I'm not sure Soap… O-Our informant. Gave me this when I was getting on the plane. I don't know what these are actually. I don't know what it is.

I create a blade in my hand, and I pry the top off. "Stone blocks?" I look inside. There's a note. 'Dear Uneru, I hear that these are Japanese stones. Thought you should have them.' I take a look at the stones. I look at them carefully. _What the hell does he mean by japa- Oh my!_ "Man, they really should have given you something worthwhile than a stone." Kanade notes. "Oh my god." The realization of what these stones are.

Kanade:( _raises an eyebrow_ ) What?

Uneru:( _looks up_ ) These are water stones. Like for sharpening Blades.

Kanade:( _raises eyebrows_ ) What's so important about that?

Uneru:( _turns to Kanade_ ) Kanade-san, these stones are for sharpening Katana blades! Some of these goes for hundreds of dollars!

Both of our faces brighten. Later we sold these to a well known Katana sharpening master in Downtown Tokyo….. _We had a nice meal after._

* * *

 _Time skip: 2 days later_

"Keep up!" I shout swinging my Bokken, hitting Kanade's bow staff. "Hey! Go easy!" Kanade shouts at me. "No way! The Noise won't go easy on you! Neither will your enemies." I exclaim swinging at Kanade again, putting her on the defensive. Through the training is slow, we are making progress. Kanade pushes me back, then she thrusts the tip of the staff forwards. I drop under and knock her legs, then I bring up my Bokken to her throat.

Uneru:( _smiles_ ) Watch your step, Senpai.

Kanade:( _sighs_ ) Very funny.( _lies down and ruffles hair_ ) ...Agh! Why can't I keep up with you?!

Uneru:( _extends out hand_ ) Don't be in a rush. You'll get there. Eventually you just need to work your speed and reaction time.

"Like you need to work on your love life." Kanade says as I help her up. "Ah ha ha ha. Very funny." I look at the clock to see that it's nearing the end of the day. "Let's call it a day. You can go to the showers first." I note stretching. "Then I'll go ahead then." Kanade says as she heads over to the showers, as I take a seat on the wooden porch I slowly lie down and I let out an exhausted sigh…. " _Like you need to work on your love life._ " … _..AAAAAHHH! SHE'S TOTALLY RIGHT~! I haven't had any sort of want to get a girlfriend! I guess because of all this training with purpose to battle the Noise has blinded me to the point of not wanting a significant other. Sigh~_ I look up at the roof thinking about my love relationships.

Tsubasa:( _walking up_ ) Now what's with you being all sulky?

Uneru: Ah.( _sits up_ ) Tsubasa. Just remembering to do some homework is all…

 _Crap… Man what was it that Soap said about girls? I'm sure he said something to me about this!_ I think back to my time in Scotland.

* * *

"When you're * **Hic!** * talking about a girlhs, you * **Hic** * first see if they like anyone else. * **Hic** * if...Not...Skjklhgksj…( _passes out_ )"

* * *

 _Right...I get the general idea about what he was saying._ "Hey Tsubasa? Is there anyone you have your eyes on?" I ask. _I'm taking a big risk with this. If she answers with something else, I might have to go for Kanade….Why does the thought of another man/woman with Tsubasa, piss me off? Sigh~ Calm down Uneru. She should be in a situation like me._ Tsubasa looks at me with a confused look.

Tsubasa:( _looks to Uneru_ ) What do you mean?

Uneru:( _rolls eyes_ ) Oh… Like for Boyfriend or maybe Girlfriend material.

Tsubasa:( _blushes_ ) Wha?! No! I don't have anyone in mind.

"I see. Sorry for asking." I say backing up. "I-It's no problem. S-See ya." Tsubasa says walking off. "Bye." I wave. Tsubasa gets up and speed walks off. I bring up one knee and rest my arm on it. " _Sigh~_ What does the future hold for us now?" I mumble as I ponder what's next for me and the others. _All things must come around… And getting a girl should be first… Maybe when I'm older. Oh god I sound like a introvert virgin._ I let out another sigh of exhaustion.

* * *

End of Chapter 8


End file.
